With continuous development of technologies, manners of visual presentation to users are also increasingly diversified. When visual presentation is performed by using an opaque self-luminous display device, such as a television set or a computer monitor, the background of the visual presentation does not need to be considered; however, when an image is presented by projecting the image to a physical surface and reflecting the image to a user fundus or is presented in a near-to-eye see through manner, the image of the background corresponding to the presentation enters the user fundus.